The Fire Flyer
by BeebaS
Summary: This is my original story. Ashai, an Elf, finds an orphaned baby Draygona - or dragon in our tongue - and decides to raise it. But a war has been raging between the two races for thousands of years - will these unlikely friends be able to bring peace to Bracawea?
1. Chapter 1 and Prologue

**Prologue**

**The Flyers**

Since the dawn of time, the Flyers have roamed Bracawea. Two thousand years after the creation of Bracawea, the Elves arrived in the Flyers' domain, and drove the Flyers into hiding. Because of the Elves' greed for land, a war soon broke out between the two races, and many were killed.

Thousands of years later, the war was still raging on. The war had now been going for twenty thousand years, and there seemed to be no stopping the greedy Elves and the enraged Flyers from their battle. Until, during the battle, a very unlikely friendship emerged...

**Chapter 1**

**Fire, Death, And...A Baby?**

I am Ashai. Ever since I learned of the war, when I was a small child, I have been against it. Why should we fight with the Flyers? Surely we can all live beside one another in peace and harmony? I asked my father these things when I was small. He told me to be quiet, and to not speak of things I do not understand.

That's just it. I do understand. I understand that those who fought in the war were murderers. No matter what they say, I know the truth. I have dedicated myself to the land, to nature. I will have no part in this war, I told them all. I will not fight against these creatures, who owned this land before we even arrived here. If not for my mother, my father would have disowned me years ago. She spoke sense to him, and as much as he hated it, he agreed. He saw the truth behind her words. And so I was not banished from my family.

My father acted coldly towards me, though. He would not speak to me most of the time, and when he did, I could hear the edge in his voice. He would never forgive me for refusing to carry on the tradition with him, my mother, and my brothers. The rest of my family, on the other hand, accepted that I hated fighting and let me do what I wished.

On that fateful day, I was sitting in my home with my family eating dinner. Just as I was about to take another mouthful, we heard shouting:

"A Flyer! In the valley! Help! It will kill us all!"

I gave my father a look of warning. We were eating, he should not run off to kill this creature and risk having himself killed. Instead of heeding my warning, however, he jumped up and grabbed his sword, and his bow and quiver, in case he needed to kill the 'beast' from afar. He then rushed out of the door to assist those in peril.

I sighed unhappily. Why did he have to put himself in danger? Although I was against the fighting, I did agree that the Flyers were dangerous. I finished my dinner, and went for a walk.

Through the trees, I saw down into the valley. There were now two Flyers, probably mates. The bonded Flyers always fought together. I wondered if they had an egg, or small baby, and if that was what they were protecting.

A bit of trivia now. Did you know that the Elvish for Flyer is 'Gona'? I love our language, I think it is beautiful. I watched the two Gonas preparing to fight the Elves on the ground. All of a sudden, an arrow flew through the air and pierced the female's chest, protruding from between her scales. The male roared in outrage, and whipped his tail around in an attempt to kill the Elves who had harmed his mate.

The female fell to the ground. Worried, the male flew to her to see if she was okay. While he was distracted, someone (probably my father) cocked an arrow and shot the male Gona in the wing. The Gona roared again, this time in pain. The sound brought tears to my eyes. How could something so big and dangerous make such a pitiful sound? And how could my people harm such a creature? A few arrows later, and the male Gona was also dead.

I turned away from the scene, filled with grief. Tears spilling onto my cheeks, I stumbled through the forest again. I froze when I heard a strange noise. It sounded like gargling. I decided to investigate, and looked behind the tree I was next to. I gasped in shock.

It was a baby Gona. It was surrounded by eggshell, meaning it had probably just hatched. It was small, about the size of a cat. Its scales were black, but glittered in the light. It looked up at me with big, blue eyes, and unfurled its wings experimentally, flapping them. It could already hover above the ground, but that was all. It could only hover.

"Hello," I whispered to it. It blinked at me. I held out my hand to it, and it hesitantly walked over to me, sniffed my hand, then nuzzled it. I picked the little creature up, and looked at its belly, much to its displeasure. I found that the little baby was a boy.

"Hello, little one," I said to him. He snuggled into my chest, and I smiled.

Then, I realised something. I found him here in the forest, probably where the two mates lived together. They must have been his parents. And they were now dead. Killed by my kind. Poor little thing.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you," I told him. "You're going to be safe with me."

He stared up at me, seemingly understanding what I meant. I wrapped my arms snugly around him, and started back towards the house. Once inside, I rushed past the eating room and up to my bedroom, where I set the baby Gona on the bed.

I looked down at the defenceless Gona, making himself comfortable on my bed. I didn't know what he would eat, or drink. I knew baby Elves drank milk for the first year of their life, then (depending on how developed their teeth were) they moved onto solid food. Would my baby Gona drink milk? Only one way to find out.

I crept downstairs (after making sure my bedroom door was properly shut) and poured some milk in a bowl. I then brought the milk up to the Gona, and set the bowl down on the ground. The Gona jumped onto the ground and sniffed at the milk. He then had a taste, and, finding he liked it, started lapping it up with his smooth tongue. I smiled, knowing that I was helping a baby to survive.

I walked to my clothes drawer, and pulled out a big quilt. I then grabbed a wooden box from the corner of my room, and lined it with the quilt. When the baby Gona was finished his milk, I picked him up and placed him in the box. He looked around the box, then curled up and lay down. Within minutes he was asleep. I grinned again, feeling like a proud mother. Not like an owner; you couldn't really call a Gona a pet.

I created a sign for my door, saying 'Do Not Enter'. I wrote it in Elvish, to show I was serious, that nobody was to go in my room at all. I then went downstairs to greet my family.

"Ashai," my mother said, "why did you rush upstairs in such a hurry?"

"Sorry, Marai," I replied (Marai being Elvish for 'Mother'), "I had to do something in my room."

"Okay," Marai said. She didn't sound convinced, but dropped it.

-x-x-x-x-x-

That night, I was awakened by a strange noise. It took me a few seconds to realise it must be my Gona. _Of course_, I thought. _He might be nocturnal, or he might be __hungry again._

I sat up and hopped out of bed. I walked over to the box, and found the Gona scratching at the side of the box.

"You want out, huh?" I smiled. "I'll go and get you some more milk, maybe some meat, too. You look like you have teeth, you'll probably be able to rip into it."

I tiptoed down the stairs and into the kitchen, poured some more milk into the Gona's bowl, and took some strips of meat from the cupboard. Back upstairs, I gave them both to him, and he began drinking the milk. Just as I was beginning to think he didn't want the meat, he snapped the strips up.

"At least I know what you like now," I murmured. When he was finished, I stroked his head, which he seemed to like. He leaned into my hand, and began making a strange sound. Was he...purring? It sounded like it. It was an odd, yet strangely calming, rattling noise, coming from within his chest.

He soon fell back asleep, and I went back to my bed. Exhausted, I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit my pillow.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The next morning, I was surprised to see that the Gona had already escaped its box. He was sitting at the bottom of my bed, watching me sleep.

"Good morning, little Gona," I yawned. I stretched and sat up. The Gona jumped off my bed, and safely glided to the floor. "At least we won't have to worry if you fall off something."

It struck me that the Gona was probably only a day old, and it could already glide. Just minutes after he hatched, he could hover. How quickly was he going to mature? How long would it be before he was able to fly properly? How long until he would be too big to fit in his box? My guess – not long.

I had my work cut out for me.

He began to explore my room. He first wriggled under the bed, making me laugh for the first time in a long while. Then he wriggled back out, and jumped upon my chest of drawers. He then hiccuped, and smoke trickled out of his nostrils.

"Is that supposed to happen?" I frowned. Then, the Gona opened his mouth, and a jet of fire shot out. I yelped and jumped back. _He can breathe fire!_ I thought nervously. _He's potentially dangerous to everyone._

I wondered whether all Gonas could breathe fire. If they could, they wouldn't just be Gonas any more. The word for fire is 'dray', so they would be renamed 'Draygonas', or 'Fire Flyers'.

Suddenly, Sandros, one of my brothers, knocked on the door. My Draygona quickly looked up at the door. I picked him up, put him in his box, and put the box under the bed. There was a gap between the bed and the top of the box. Big enough for him to be able to breathe, but not so big that he would be able to wriggle through the gap.

"Come in," I called. Sandros entered the room.

"What are you doing in here that made you put a sign on your door? Why is nobody allowed in?"

"I simply want some privacy, since people seem to think they can just barge into my room unannounced."

Sandros raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps you should add more to your sign? Maybe 'Without permission'?"

"Fine, I'll do that, if it will make you happy," I told him, rolling my eyes. I did as he said, and he looked happier. He then left my room.

I brought the Draygona out from under my bed. He looked up at me reproachfully; apparently he wasn't happy about being stuffed in a box under my bed.

"It's for your own protection," I told him. He didn't look convinced. "I'll take you out today, how about that?"

I took another, smaller quilt from my drawer, and two strips of material. I sewed the edges of the quilt together (except the top part) and then sewed the two strips of material to the top of the pouch I had made, creating a portable case for my Draygona to lie in. This way, he would be hidden from view, and he would be able to see the sky and the top of the trees.

I placed him in the case, and he settled down on the bottom. I lifted it up to see how he reacted; at first, he seemed alarmed, but then he settled back down. I rushed outside, so my family wouldn't be able to wonder what was in my case and have a little peek. I knew my father would be extremely angry at me for bringing such a creature into our home.

I walked down the path towards the village – Asrolta. I came across my twin friends, Micah and Milaro, and spoke with them for a few minutes. They both told me about how they had watched the two Gonas being brought down the day before. I dully congratulated them, and they apologised, remembering I wasn't really happy about the war.

Micah suddenly peeked inside the bag I had created, and gasped. She had seen the Draygona.

"Don't tell anyone," I whispered, "please, they'll kill him. He's just a baby."

Micah and Milaro looked at each other. Then Milaro turned to me and he said, "Okay, we won't tell anyone, _if..._we can help raise it."

"Him," I corrected him, "and okay, you can both help out. Goodness knows I'll need it."

"It's a boy?" Micah enquired, cooing over the Draygona.

"Yes," I replied, smiling fondly down at the baby boy. He purred at my friends, who both grinned.

I soon left them both, and very quietly told the Draygona where we were, and who lived where.

"...And we're coming up to Ducky's house, now...I know, she has an odd name, but we all love her...and her next door neighbour is Eduardo...he's scary, you _definitely_ don't want to cross him...oh, there's the tavern, Milaro and Micah, and their parents Ballard and Hersa, work and live there..."

Because of my whispering, though, I received a few confused stares. I decided it was time to take the Draygona home. On our way back, we crossed paths with the twins again. I told them that, from now on, I was taking the Draygona for walks in the forest.

"Why?"

"Because I was talking to him quietly, and some people must have heard me because they were looking at me strangely."

"You shouldn't have been talking to him then!"

"How else was he supposed to know where we were and what was going on? I had to talk to him!"

"Honestly, you're twenty-two! If you talk to 'yourself', people will think you need mental help!"

"Wow, very mature, Micah," I said, rolling my eyes. "Saying I need mental help."

"I'm saying that's what people will think!"

"Anyway, tomorrow, or later today in fact, you can both join us for the walk in the forest."  
"Okay, see you then," they said in unison.

The moment I arrived home, I was confronted by Paran ('Father').

"Young lady, what in the name of the devil is going on with you!" he roared. I recoiled in shock and fear. "People all over town have been talking about 'Lyson's daughter'! You! You know what they're saying? DO YOU?"

"No..." I squeaked, clutching the case closer to me in fear.

"They're saying, 'I just saw your daughter, Lyson. She was talking to herself. Is she okay?' They now think I, Lyson, son of Lorcan, have fathered a dim-wit! Who ever heard of a dim-witted Elf? We are the smartest creatures in the world!"

By now, I was extremely upset by what Paran was saying. He was calling me a 'dim-wit'. I knew those weren't the words of the others in the town. He was insulting me, his own daughter.

"I have had it with your outlandishness! HAD IT! First, you refuse to fight against the Flyers with us, and now you talk to yourself like an imbecile! From this day on, I have no daughter. I will not allow you to continually bring disgrace to this family, I want you out of my house by tomorrow night." He said the last two sentences in a deadly whisper. When I heard what he had said, tears began streaming down my face. He was disowning me. A young man or woman without a family had no inheritance. If I had no inheritance, I had nothing.

Paran – no, sorry, Lyson – stormed into the house. I stood there, sobbing, for ten minutes. Eventually, Micah and Milaro walked up to me.

"We heard that fight," Micah said. "Are you okay?"

"No," I whispered, "did you hear his whisper at the end?"

"No."

"He's disowned me. I don't have a family any more."

They both gasped at the news. They knew how serious a disowning was; everyone did.

"I have to rebuild my life from scratch," I sobbed. "I have nowhere to live, no money, no inheritance...no family."

"Calm down, don't worry, I'm sure our Marai and Paran will let you stay with us," Micah said gently.

"Thank you," I whispered. "We'll have to find somewhere to hide the baby."

"Don't worry, we'll hide him in your bedroom," said Micah. We set off, and as we walked through the town, I caught people staring at me. Micah and Milaro noticed too.

"Everyone in town heard your Paran yelling at you, they know you were in trouble. They just don't know the extent of it," said Milaro.

We soon arrived at the tavern (which I was thankful for, I was becoming fed up with all the stares), and Micah and Milaro enquired with their parents about whether I could stay with them or not. Thankfully, they said it was fine.

I made myself comfortable in my new room. It was a nice room, a bit on the small side, but nice all the same. I fed the Draygona, made sure he was comfortable at the end of my bed, and then settled down for the night.


	2. Chapter 2 J

**Chapter 2**

**Saviour**

It was too cramped - I could hardly move. I stuck my leg out, and felt the container I was in crack. I blinked, then began kicking my way out. Once I was finally free, I ruffled my wings and stretched them experimentally.

I let out a croak, and heard something moving through the trees around me as I hovered a little above the ground. I froze and dropped back to the ground, staring in the direction of the noise. A tall, strange creature appeared in front of me, and my first instinct was 'run!' But I couldn't make myself move. I was paralysed in fear.

The thing said something in a funny language, something like, "Heh-low". I blinked, and the creature held out its...paw? I sniffed it, and one of the claws touched the tip of my snout. I suddenly felt an overwhelming calmness, and nuzzled the thing's paw.

The thing then proceeded to pick me up. I was okay with this, until the creature turned me upside down. I was _not_ amused. Once it righted me again, I glared up at it, but still I felt safe with the thing.

"Heh-low, lit-ul wun," it said, again in that weird language. Its voice was high. Possibly female? Maybe. I snuggled into its chest, and out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw the sides of its mouth lift into a smile.

"Don't wurry, I'll tayk cayr of yoo," it said fondly. "Yoor going to be sayf with me." I looked up at it, knowing I was safe with it.

It wrapped its front legs around me and began walking. As it walked, I contemplated what it could be. It definitely wasn't my kind. It didn't have any scales or wings, and its snout looked strange. It had fur, but only on its head and front legs. The fur on its legs was very short and fine, while the hair on its head was long and thick and dark. Its eyes were a strange blue-grey colour, and its skin was pale.

Its claws were also strange. Instead of being thick and coming to a point, they were flat and shaped like a squarish oval. Its ears were slightly pointed instead of round.

We reached an odd-looking den. It was tallish, with squares cut out of the sides. The top came to a point above the den. I could see another one of the creatures through one of the squares, doing something I couldn't see and talking in that same strange language – presumably to another of the creatures, hidden from view.

The one carrying me pushed a piece of wood aside and entered the den through the new opening. It quickly walked past the...chamber?...that the others stood in, and went up a jagged slope, leading to a second floor. It opened another entrance, went through, and shut it again quickly. It gently placed me on a raised surface and thought for a few minutes while watching me. I sat down as it thought, curling my tail around my side.

Suddenly the creature seemed to make up its mind about whatever it was thinking about, and left the chamber. I looked around as I waited for it to come back. There were little blocks that it had carved into, making realistic looking little sculptures. They were quite nice. There were a few pieces of cloth draped over the edge of a wooden block, the same sort of cloth the creature had been wrapped in all the time.

The chamber entrance opened once again, and there stood the creature, holding something. It placed the things on the floor, and I jumped to the ground. I sniffed the bowl in front of me. The liquid inside smelled appealing, so I began to drink. It tasted better than it smelled.

The creature picked up a hollow wooden box and lined it with some cloth. It then picked me up and placed me inside it. The cloth made it comfortable, and I curled up. I was soon fast asleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Later that night, I awoke again, feeling quite hungry. I tried to climb out of the box, but didn't succeed. I scratched the side of the box, in the hope of gaining the creature's attention. It worked – the creature came over to the box and looked in, looking a little tired.

"Yoo want out, huh? I'll go and get yoo sum moar milk, maybee sum meat, too. Yoo look like yoo have teeth, yooll probably bee able to rip into it."

It left the chamber again, and I waited for my food hungrily. It was back very quickly, with the bowl and a few strips. I was smart enough to know what they were, with the knowledge I assumed we were all born with – meat. I lapped up the liquid – which the creature had called 'milk' – first. I then turned to the thin strips beside me. The creature seemed to think I wasn't interested in the meat, as its front right foot reached for it. It stopped when I started snapping the pieces up. I was finished quickly.

"At least I know what yoo like now," it said soothingly. It stroked my head, and I felt very safe with it watching over me. I began croaking contently as it stroked my head over and over again. Just like before, I fell asleep within minutes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I escaped the box successfully the next morning, and jumped up onto the side of the creature's sleeping place. I sat and watched it until it stirred.

"Good morning, littul Goh-nah," it yawned in surprise. Apparently it hadn't expected me to escape yet. I jumped and glided onto the ground. "At leest wee won't hav to wurry if yoo fall off sumthing."

I decided it was time to explore properly while the creature was thinking. I crawled underneath the thing's sleeping place, and heard it making an odd sound. Was that how these creatures _laughed_? okay, then. I crawled back out, and jumped onto a large object. I felt a strange, warm sensation in my belly, and I hiccuped. I smelled smoke – oh, wait, that was coming from me.

I knew what to do by instinct. I opened my mouth, and the warmth shot up my throat and out of my mouth, turning into fire. I heard the creature make a frightened noise and saw it jump back from me.

There was suddenly a loud knock at the door, and my head snapped round, suddenly alert. The creature grabbed me and put me back in the box, then under the bed. It was quite dark, and this unsettled me, since I knew it was daytime. I listened to it speaking to another of its kind, who had a lower voice – male? I heard a scratching sound, then I heard the male creature leave.

She (the female creature) pulled the box back out, and I glared up at her. I was _not_ amused.

"It's for yoor own protection. I'll take yoo out today, how about that?" I was starting to understand her a little more now, like a baby learning its specie's language.

I watched curiously as she started sewing things together. Once she was finished, she placed me gently inside the pouch she had made. I received a shock when she lifted the pouch unexpectedly, but once I was sure I wouldn't be harmed, I settled down. I felt her begin to walk, still carrying the pouch, very quickly out of the den.

After a few minutes of watching the tops of the trees passing, I heard the creature talking again.

"My-cah! Milaro! How are yoo?"

"We're fine. Yoo?" asked a female.

"I'm fine, too. And yoor parents?"

"Paran just recuverd fully from the sickness he caught," a male voice replied.

"Oh, that's good!"

"We saw those two Goh-nahs being taken down yesterday. It was horrible," the new female said.

"It was horrible to watch from afar, too," my creature replied. She had an edge to her voice, as though talking of this matter upset her.

I then heard a sharp intake of breath, and saw a pair of wide brown eyes above me. The pouch jerked a little as my creature pulled away from the other creature.

My creature started talking quickly and quietly. "Don't tell anyone, please, they'll kill him. He's just a baby."

There was an tense silence for a minute, then the male began, "Oh-kay, we won't tell anyone, _if_...we can help raise it."

"Him, and oh-kay, yoo can both help out. Goodness knows I'll need it."

"It's a boy?" the female asked. She looked back into the pouch, smiling softly.

"Yes," my creature replied, also smiling. I croaked happily as I saw her, and all three of the creatures' smiles grew wider into grins.

I felt my creature start to move again, and I had to brace myself so I wouldn't fall at the sudden movement. She didn't seem to notice this, as she began to talk gently to me, pointing out where we were (apparently forgetting the fact that I couldn't see what she could) and telling me names like 'Gritta', 'Eduardo', 'Marcosa' and 'Claser'.

I heard her voice gradually become even quieter, until it was almost inaudible. I wondered why this was happening, and I saw her looking worriedly out of the corners of her eyes. She wasn't telling me what was wrong, and it was causing me to become worried, confused and disgruntled.

I soon noted that we had turned around at some point, as we reached the other two individuals again.

"I'm going to take him into the forest for walks from now on," I heard her mutter.

"Why?" asked the other female.

"Because I was talking to him quietly, and sum people must have heard me because they were looking at me strangely." So this was why she was becoming worried. There were others – 'people' – who were shooting her confused looks. Of course. I was hidden from sight, so it would look odd that she was talking to the pouch I was in.

"Yoo shouldn't have been talking to him then!" _Thank you very much_, I thought sarcastically.

"How else was he supposed to know where we were and what was going on? I had to talk to him!" At least my creature was fighting for me.

"Honestly, yoore twenty-two! If yoo talk to 'yoorself', people will think yoo need mental help!"

"Wow, very mature, My-cah. Saying I need mental help."

"I'm saying that's what people will think!" This female was persistent. I noted that my creature was making an attempt at humour in her previous comment.

"Anyway, tomorrow, or later today in fact, yoo can both join us for the walk in the forest."

"Okay, see yoo then," the other two replied at the same time.

We started moving again, but I expected it this time. I was listening to the tone of the conversation, and nearing the end I noticed a finality in their voices, and had prepared myself for moving.

We soon reached the familiar trees near her den, and she slowed down significantly for an unknown reason. I heard another approaching, and it (another male) began to talk.

"Young lady, what in the name of the devil is going on with yoo!" I blinked in shock at the force of his voice, and felt my creature recoil. "People all over town have been talking about 'Ly-sun's daughter'! Yoo! Yoo know what they're saying? DO YOO?"

"No..." I heard my creature say quietly. She was afraid of this new one. I felt an sudden angry surge, and growled softly. She subtly pulled the pouch closer to her, as though to protect it. Or its contents – me.

"They're saying, 'I just saw yoor daughter, Lyson. She was talking to herself. Is she oh-kay?' They now think I, Lyson, son of Lorcan, have fathered a dim-wit! Who ever heard of a dim-witted Elf? We are the smartest creatures in the world!"

The male was simply making me angrier and angrier. Why was he raising his voice to my creature? Why did he call her a dim-wit? And what was an 'Elf'? Was that the type of animal my creature was? And the others? Too many questions.

"I have had it with yoor outlandishness! HAD IT! First, yoo refuse to fight against the Flyers with us, and now yoo talk to yoorself like an imbecile!" He then lowered his voice considerably. "From this day on, I have no daughter. I will not allow yoo to continually bring disgrace to this family, I want yoo out of my house by tomorrow night."

I saw red. He had used words such as 'daughter' and 'family' – from what I could understand, they were related and he was sending her away from their den. Or 'house', as he had called it. How could he?

I heard my 'Elf' breathing shakily. She was upset, I could tell, which made my deduction close or spot on. I then heard the male Elf leave.

My Elf didn't move. She simply stood very still, breathing shakily, for a long time. I soon took in the sound of more approaches, and I stiffened. I wanted to protect her, especially since she was upset, even though since I was so small I could barely do any damage. My lip curled up to expose my small fangs, ready to attack at the slightest provocation.

When the Elves spoke, however, I recognised the voices, and calmed down. These were the kind ones from the community.

"We heard that fight. Are yoo oh-kay?" the female asked.

"No, did you hear his whisper at the end?"

"No," the male answered.

"He's disowned me. I don't have a family any more." She was still very sad, and I felt a pang of pity for her. I listened to the others' intake of breath at this new information. "I have to rebuild my life from scratch. I have nowhere to live, no money, no inheritance...no family."

"Calm down," the female said gently, her voice slightly too shocked and infuriated to be calming, "don't worry, I'm sure our Marai and Paran will let yoo stay with us."

"Thank yoo," my Elf whispered. "We'll have to find somewhere to hide the baby." _What baby? Oh, me._

"Don't worry, we'll hide him in yoor bedroom," the female replied assuringly. I felt them moving again, and my Elf continuously looked around like before, not happy at the possible looks she was receiving.

The male explained to my Elf about the looks. "Everyone in town heard yoor Paran yelling at yoo, they know yoo were in trouble. They just don't know the extent of it."

Eventually we came to a sudden stop, inside another den. I was jostled because I hadn't expected it – there had been no indication of stopping, no slowing down, nothing.

"Marai, did yoo hear the argument?" the female asked.

"Yes, what's going on?" another female replied curiously.

"Ashai's Paran disowned her."

"Oh my goodness!" the new female gasped.

"She needs somewhere to stay. Can she stay here? At least until she finds a house?"

"Why of course she can! Ashai, yoo are welcome here for as long as yoo need. Longer, even."

"Thank yoo, Hersa," my Elf sniffed. She was a little bit happier – not much, but at least it was an improvement.

My Elf went up another of those jagged slopes (I think I heard her mention the word 'stairs' under her breath as she walked down them this morning with me) into a new chamber. She let me out of the pouch, and I settled on the bed, watching her warily. I was worried she may break down again.

She left for a minute or two, and I took in the new surroundings. It was pretty much the same as the chamber that my Elf slept in before, but a little bigger. There was the same material my Elf wore on her draped across a wooden slab that had legs. The same wooden containers. The same sleeping area.

The chamber entrance opened, and I tensed. But it was my Elf who entered, and I immediately relaxed. She put a bowl of milk in front of me, and another few strips of meat. I ate and drank quickly, having not realised I was starving.

Once I finished, I nuzzled her hand gently to tell her it was all going to be okay. She smiled weakly at me, as though she understood what I meant.

"We're going to be fine. It'll all work out," she whispered quietly to me. I believed her – but did she?

She lay down on her sleeping place, and I settled down on the end of it. She smiled at me, and I raised the corners of my mouth in what I hoped looked like a reassuring grin.

She closed her eyes, and soon the quiet sounds of her sleeping were heard. I yawned, and lay down my head. Very soon, I was sound asleep, too.

**Okay, from now on, in the Chapter selector...drop down box... thing, all of Jocabi's chapters will have a (J) beside it, and all of Ashai's will have an (A) beside it. Just so you all know :) .**


	3. Chapter 3 A

**Chapter 3**

**The Name and the Attack**

A week later, everyone in Asrolta had heard about Lyson disowning me. Marai had been furious, but once he had said the words, there was no going back.

Lyson must have influenced my brothers, because they too were giving me the cold shoulder. I felt alone, abandoned. My own family had turned against me. Marai, however, was still talking to me. She was risking her home and marriage by doing so. If she spoke to me, she was facing divorce from Lyson, and she would be cast out onto the streets. I simply prayed she didn't get caught.

The Draygona, however, was growing very quickly – he was more than double his original size, and he had grown sharp fangs which jutted out from his upper jaw. His head was now level with my waist – before, it had barely reached my knee. I had taught him to stay in my room unless the coast was clear, and to avoid everyone but me, Micah and Milaro.

That day, Micah, Milaro and I had taken the 'little' Draygona for a walk in the woods, with a rope around his neck. He had learned to stay close to us while we were holding the rope – the rope would strangle him if he tried to go too far ahead, and with his strength he could easily dislocate our arms. He had nearly done so the previous day; he had seen something, probably a rabbit, in the grass, and had tried to chase it. I had been the one holding the rope when he jumped at the rabbit. My arm had hurt for the rest of the day.

He could now properly fly, and when we were deep into the forest I would let go of the rope and watch him soar through the trees. When he became bored or tired, he flew back to us, and we would either take him home or sit and play with him for a while.

That day, we sat together in the quiet and peaceful forest. No older Draygonas had been spotted, so we were safe enough, and as far as I knew, my Draygona was the only youngster. Speaking of my Draygona...he needed a name.

"What will we call you?" I muttered. At the sound of my voice, his head snapped around to face me. "Yes, you. What can your name be?"

He simply stared at me. I sighed.

_Let's think,_ I thought. _He's going to be huge. The word for 'Giant One' is Jocabi...can I add anything onto that?In fact I don't think I need to, Jocabi seems a nice enough name for him. It suits him, somehow..._

"I'll call you Jocabi," I said to him. He seemed to like his new name. However, Micah and Milaro looked at me with confused faces.

"'Giant One'? Are you serious?" they said in unison.

"No, my name's Ashai," I giggled. There was a man who lived in town, nicknamed 'Serious', because he acted serious all the time. His real name was Benjamin, he was Milaro and Micah's grandfather, and he was the oldest Elf in he town, at 119 years of age. I had a long way to go before I could catch up with him.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Micah huffed. "But honestly. Jocabi?"

"Yes," I replied, "don't you think he suits it? And he likes it." I gestured to the Draygona, who had kept looking up whenever someone said the word 'Jocabi'.

"Hmm...he does seem to like it. He definitely responds to it," Milaro mused.

"And he _is_ going to be a giant, so it definitely goes."

And that was what I named my Draygona: Jocabi.

We played for another little while, and an hour later I heard a twig snap a few metres away. Milaro and Micah and Jocabi heard it too. We all slowly backed into the trees, until we were sure we were hidden from the Elf's view. When we were sure the hunter Elf had passed, we relaxed.

We couldn't relax for long, though. I suddenly felt warm breath on the back of my neck. Terrified, I turned around to face whatever it was. Standing behind me, looking very angry and scary, was a huge, blue Gona. Or was it a Draygona? Hard to tell unless it shows it can breathe fire. We were about to find out.

The Gona raised its head very slowly, and let out an earth-shaking roar. Micah and Milaro spun around, hearts racing. Of course. They hadn't realised the Gona was behind us. The Gona opened its mouth again, and a large jet of flame shot out of its mouth. The jet narrowly missed the top of my head. I let out a small scream when I felt the heat of the fire just above my head.

Suddenly, Jocabi threw himself in front of me, hearing my distress.

"Jocabi, no!" I screamed. "It's too dangerous! You'll get hurt!"

But Jocabi didn't listen. He snarled at the much older Draygona, receiving a loud growl in return. I watched fearfully as my little Jocabi stood up to this giant monster. What if it hurt him?

Jocabi stood on his hind legs and let out the biggest roar he could muster – which turned out to be a loud croaky noise. He stretched his wings to make himself look as big as he possibly could. Standing on his hind legs, his head now reached my shoulder.

Jocabi 'roared' over and over again, in the hope that the noise and his size would drive the Draygona away. But the Draygona wasn't scared. It didn't leave. Instead, it whipped its tail around, catching Jocabi in the chest and throwing him against a tree trunk. He slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"No!" I yelled, sobbing. "_NO! _JOCABI!"

I rushed to his side. There was a scratch down his side where the Draygona's tail had hit him.

"You stupid Draygona," I whispered, still sobbing. I picked him up and held him close to me in a tight hug.

The older Draygona must have seen how much I cared for Jocabi, because, without warning, it turned around and left. I turned to Micah and Milaro, who both shrugged.

I wrapped Jocabi up in my cloak, and we rushed him back to the tavern. Once there, I placed him on the floor.

"What the – is that a Flyer?" said Ballard.

"Yes, Paran," said Micah, "he's just a baby, though, and he's hurt. Ashai?"

"I'll go get some herbs," I replied, and I rushed out of the tavern to the Gardens across the path. I looked closely for the herbs I needed – shara and tilan – and once I'd found them, I grabbed them and ran back to the tavern.

Jocabi was in a bad state. His breathing had become shallow, and he was growing visibly weaker. He was fighting the urge to close his eyes.

I crushed the herbs and poured the remnants onto his injury. I looked at Ballard, who immediately jumped up and raced to get some water for Jocabi, like he would for an injured Elf. He poured some in a bowl and placed the bowl beside Jocabi, who feebly sniffed at the bowl.

"Come on, drink some," I pleaded. Jocabi sat up (with a lot of effort) and dipped his head to the water and lapped some up. He grew steadily stronger the more he drank, and the more effect the herbs had on him. I reached out and gently rubbed the herbs into the wound. Jocabi closed his eyes in thanks, then carried on drinking.

Micah had rushed upstairs, and now appeared again, carrying an old (but clean) pillowcase. She wrapped it around Jocabi's middle and tied the ends together. I pulled out my sewing kit from my pocket and sewed the ends of the pillowcase together for good measure, to make sure it didn't become undone and fall off him.

Hersa had seen what was going on, and she appeared with some meat in her hand for Jocabi. The Draygona eyed the meat hungrily, then gently took the strips from her hand and swallowed them immediately.

"There's a good boy. Good boy, Jocabi," I murmured soothingly. When Hersa and Ballard didn't question me about naming him, I realised Micah and Milaro must have told them my story. I found I wasn't really that concerned. I didn't really care who found out now – all I cared about was Jocabi. And perhaps Miranos – my long time secret crush. I had been in love with him since we were thirteen, 9 years ago.

Anyway, Jocabi was starting to get better already. He was already standing again, and he nuzzled my leg. Did Draygonas heal themselves quickly? I took a peek behind our makeshift bandage. The deep cut was still there, but it was already becoming a scab. I stared at the wound in awe. How on Earth did these creatures heal themselves so fast? How did they mature so quickly? So many questions, so little answers.

"Jocabi," I said, opening my arms. He jumped into them and I hugged him carefully, trying not to touch his cut. The family watched the interaction with grins spread across their faces. I gently stroked Jocabi's snout, and he began croaking again. I smiled down at my baby (it was hard now to think of him as anything other than _my baby_), and I cradled him gently. I trailed my hand down his back, running my fingers over the jagged spines that lay in a line all the way down his back and to the tip of his tail. I then traced the smooth wavy veins in his wings, each vein leading to the tip of a point on his wing. The edge of his wings had become wavy, curving to a point then curving back down again, four times.

I stared into his giant blue eyes, and saw he was contented. He looked over at Hersa and Ballard, and I realised he must also be curious about who these newer people were. Of course, he wasn't complaining, as they had helped them. He was just wondering who they were.

"These are Ballard and Hersa. You know Micah and Milaro? These are their parents." I told him gently. He looked up at me, and by the recognition in his eyes, I knew he understood. I set him down gently, and he shyly walked up to them. They looked cautious, since they didn't really know what Jocabi's temperament was like, and the encounters they'd had with Gonas hadn't went well.

Jocabi walked right up to them. He then lowered his head, in what was unmistakeably a bow. Micah, Milaro and I were confused and surprised. Perhaps it was because I had told him Ballard and Hersa were Micah and Milaro's parents, and he was respecting that they were important to Micah and Milaro. Perhaps he was simply thanking them for helping him. Maybe both.

He then stood normally again, and bounded back over to me. We all chuckled at how eager he was to stay close to me. I welcomed him back with open arms. He snuggled into my chest and closed his eyes. After a minute or two, we heard the unmistakeable sound of snores coming from the little creature. We all grinned at each other as Jocabi fell into a deep slumber.

Jocabi was beginning to become a lively, bouncy and kind Draygona. _I've raised him so well,_ I thought jokingly. I was actually beginning to feel like I was really his mother. And I think he thought the same.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The next morning, I awoke to two big blue eyes.

"Jocabi!" I gasped. "Don't do that!"

He looked a little guilty for frightening me, and upset that I had told him off. I had never had to do so before, so it was something new for both of us.

"It's okay," I said, "you just startled me. Next time, nudge me or something, okay?" He stared at me in acknowledgement. I got up and dressed myself, then I took Jocabi downstairs with me.

When we entered the kitchen together, Hersa was shocked at first. Then she remembered Jocabi from yesterday, and calmed down. She set some water and meat down for him, and he eagerly ate and drank it. The whole family was now in on my little secret, and hopefully it would stay that way – a secret.

Once Jocabi had finished his breakfast, I checked on his cut. It was almost completely healed! I was awestruck. There was only a tiny wound now, about a centimetre long. When I started to slip the pillowcase off, Hersa turned around.

"What are you doing? He needs to keep the bandage on to help the wound heal!" she scolded me.

"Look at this," I replied, and I pulled the pillowcase away from Jocabi's scales. Everyone gasped when they saw how quickly he had managed to heal himself. We were all stunned and happy at how quick it had been.


End file.
